Plague Doctors
The sworn rivals of the Order of Shaluzard, the Plague Doctors are a secret organization of medicine men, nurses, and physicians hellbent on ensuring that Shaluzard remains bound. Originally a league of Doctors dedicated to the progress of medicine, the extension of life, and the benefit of all sentient life, the Plague Doctors have taken on a far more zealous nature. Now their jobs and practices are second nature, a cover for their real shadow war. Back in the early years of the Plague Doctors, they had a stern belief in the separation of science and all things arcane or divine. The ways of magic are ambiguous, impossible to study or quantify, and are ill suited for the field of medicine and protecting such an important thing as life. The Chief Doctor, Lord Benedict Reginald, a genius amongst his kind, sternly enforced this belief and stripped medical degrees from any member who even showed arcane or divine practices in public. His second in Command, Jake Alphurius, did not believe in this strict code, and began to research and delve into forgotten tomes of arcane lore. Within them he found the story of Shaluzard, a being of untold power who could control the process of decay and rot within anything. Even the decay of time itself. Seeking to manipulate and use this power for the good of all mankind, Jake proceeded to spread word of his findings through his closest colleagues, and soon the Order of Shaluzard was formed. Not as the crazed cult that it was today, but instead as a means of controlling a powerful being to hold back any traces of decay that they wished. The Order quickly picked up steam, as many magic users were frustrated with their restrictions, and soon the Cult was a powerful party within the Plague Doctors. When word reached Lord Benedict, he was outraged by the deceit and betrayal. Swords were drawn, torches lit, and blood flowed as the Order clashed with the Plague Doctors for the first of many times. Through a day and night of bloodshed, the Order was defeated, and they were cast out of Azhahad. Licking their wounds, they frantically scattered and hid underground. Many of the Order were killed that day, and Jake was permanently crippled from the waist down. A spark was ignited that day, and a terrible bitter rivalry began between the Jake and Benedict. The Order forgot its quest to control Shaluzard, and merely focused on summoning him. The Plague Doctors disregarded their goal of bettering mankind, and instead focussed solely on crushing the Order of Shaluzard, and ensuring that the law against magical healing was strictly enforced. They work in the cover of night, trained much in the same vein as Warrior Monks, and equipped with a variety of weapons. They are armed with several sedatives, knives, poisons, anti venoms, blunt weapons, and the knowledge of properly countering and neutralizing magic users. Their attire is also incredibly obscuring, with black brim hats, long cloaks (With studded, warded leather underneath), and their traditional beak masks covering their face. Generally working alone, they do not directly talk or meet while performing their vigilante tasks, instead using a complex system of dead drops, hidden messages, and a stream of couriers to keep each other in the loop and assign missions. When they do convene, it is only in a massive Medical Conference referred to as "The Annual Azhahad Medicinal Trials" in which the Chief Doctor is kept informed on all matters of the city, and new knowledge and missions can be swiftly assessed and planned for. To the average citizen in Azhahad, the idea of ninja warrior monk Doctors prowling the streets is completely absurd, and no signs amongst the guard or nobility contradict that statement either. And for good reason, the Plague Doctors go through painful processes to ensure they are hidden and unknown. Intimidating or assassinating any careless investigators who dig too deep into them, even going so far as to provide heavily poisoned pills to each member, so that they may commit suicide instead of offering knowledge to their enemies. Despite the seeming annihilation of the Order of Shaluzard, the Plague Doctors stand eternally vigilant, keeping their eyes peeled for the return of that terrible disease. Because even a seemingly cured disease can be lying in incubation.